


Shoot to Thrill

by KatastrophicKat



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Impala, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, bella - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatastrophicKat/pseuds/KatastrophicKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U - Charlie Swan was once one of the best damn hunters the world had seen. Partners with John Winchester, they had raised their kids together.. Until Renee took Charlie to court and Bella was taken. Years later, what happens when the boys meet up with one helluva huntress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT nor any of it's affiliated characters, settings or exclusive content. TWILIGHT is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer and the publisher of the book.  
> I do not own SUPERNATURAL nor any of it's affiliated characters, settings or exclusive content. SUPERNATURAL is the sole property of it's writer. Since I am basing my fictions off of the TV Series, that could also belong to producer ROBERT SINGER, THE CW broadcasting corporation and/or it's affiliates.
> 
> I do not make money off the writing, posting or sharing of any content of these two works. I ALSO do not own any MUSIC posted in this fiction. I will try to disclaim them individually, but this Disclaimer should be accepted as a blanket disclaimer for any that may be missed.

1997, July

"Sammy! You just hit me in the ribs!" A young female voice whined from the back of a moving vehicle, causing the two adults up front to roll their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bells! I can't control what I do in a dream. YOU pinched me on purpose!" An equally young male voice whined back, causing a growl to sound from somewhere back there as well.

"Will you two knock it off? Sammy, stop flailing in your sleep. You're in a car. Bells, no pinching. Don't make me separate you because I do NOT want to be in the middle."

Dual chuckles came from up front, causing hunter green eyes to flash at the two adults in the mirror, "Hello, PARENTS! Can you help me please? I'm thirteen, not thirty!"

Charlie Swan turned and looked at the trio in the back, "I'd say you're doing just fine with the two seven year olds, Dean."

Road trips were ALWAYS a hoot with this group.

John Winchester and Charlie Swan had been best friends since diapers, and hunters since the death of John's wife six and a half years ago. Dean was old enough to remember the fire that had trapped his mom to the ceiling and the bad man who was trying to hurt his younger brother and Bella.. He'd been fiercely protective ever since.

Oddly enough, Sam and Bella shared a birthday and were more often mistaken for twins. Sam had dark, sandy hair he'd inherited from his mother and Bella had dark hair from Charlie. Since it was apparent that Dean was also Sam's brother, they just assumed the two young children were twins. It worked well on some of their hunts. The kids always loved to be involved, and lately Dean was taking more to the profession than he used to.. He had a great skill for it as well as the drive and (when Bella and Sam were safe) focus.

John and Charlie were on the way to Phoenix, Arizona. There had been reports of all sorts of variety- a potential hunter's delight. So the kids had hopped in the Impala that Dean coveted more than his dad did and took off, packed with plenty of snacks, books, clothes and games for the kids in the back.

Sam had sat behind Charlie with Bella in the middle and Dean behind John, as he always sat behind the driver. It basically made him the driver of the backseat and he liked that. Bella had refused to not sit beside her Dean, so she stuck herself between her two favorite boys. Charlie and John had shared a silent look, amused by Bella's apparent crush on the teen.

They had just hit the state line when Charlie's personal line had started to ring.. Renee.

Renee was Bella's mother. Once Bella had hit age one, Renee had taken off. She was tired of being pinned down. She wanted to go out, live life.. And forget that her best friend Mary Winchester had been burned alive. She'd left Bella with Charlie because even at that age, she refused to leave Sam.. And the only one who could get her to stop crying was Dean.

"Hey Belly-Bean! It's your mom." Charlie crowed to the young female. She was engaged in a very heated game of travel Connect-4 with Dean.

"Tell mommy I'll talk to her later. I have to concencrate or Dean will win." She muttered in reply, her eyes not leaving the small board.

Charlie shook his head and flipped open his phone, "Hey Renee. Bella said she will call you later. She's gotta CONCENTRATE." John snorted, holding in his laughter at Bella trying to use such an adult word as concentrate..

Then he saw Charlie pale.

"Renee, you can't do that. You haven't had her since she was one. Why on Earth should I give her to you?"... "Well I don't care! Bella's still receiving a proper home-schooled education."..."You left her, Renee! What court on Earth would give you custody?!"..."UNFIT PARENT!?"

With that, John took Charlie's phone and threw it out the window.

The car held a very potent silence..

Bella looked up at the back of her daddy's head, "Daddy?"

Charlie turned and look at his daughter in the back.. One hand each clutching one of her boys, her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him in a watery plea.

"Sweetie... Your mommy wants you to come stay with her for awhile. She wants you to go to a real school and make some friends.. She says you won't be happy with us anymore."

"But I am happy! I swears! Don't send me away."

Charlie turned and looked out the windshield.. Silence descended on the car once more.

Two hours later, Bella was kicking and screaming as Renee forced her into her Jeep and buckled her into a booster-seat. She was kicking, screaming, biting and clawing but Renee was not budging. Sam and Dean were yelling for her, trying to get to her while John and Charlie held them back. Tears were running down all their faces.

Renee faced Charlie coolly, "If you decide you want to visit, call ahead first. You may come.. Alone."

John looked stricken. Renee had never had a problem with him that he knew of. At one point, she'd been like his sister. What had Mary's death turned HER into?

Bella beat on the windows.

"Daddy! Sammy! Dean! SAVE ME! Uncle John! HELP! Don't let her take me!"

Dean fought harder against his father's hold.

"BELLA!"

Renee quickly hopped in her vehicle and sped away..

Dean and Sam sagged in the hold of the older men and they all stood defeated as they watched their girl disappear...


	2. 01

2008, July

Dean let out a small yell of joy as he cruised down the open highway in the Impala.

HIS Impala.

When he'd gotten a real license at 17, John had signed the title over to him. He and Charlie were now cruising around in a baby blue Mustang they had restored from Bobby's old scrapyard.

Sammy was 18 now. He was taking him to his first bar to celebrate, a freshly made fake ID safely in Sam's wallet.

For years, the brothers had been solo now. Once, Sam had tried to go solo and live a "apple pie" life in college but that dream shattered when his girlfriend Jess was taken out by the same demon that had taken their mother.

With the help of Charlie, Team Winchester (John, Dean and Sam) had taken down ol' Yellow Eyes. Free from his obsession with revenge, Sam was content-ish to be back with Dean on the road..

They thought about Bella a lot. They used to talk to her on the phone whenever they could get away with it. Charlie would call, ask for Bella and then pass the phone over. But Renee caught them and since then it was harder and harder. Phone calls got shorter and shorter, letters got returned when Renee moved so they purposefully didn't have her address.. The boys always knew they were incomplete..

Was Bella happy? Did she do normal things? Was she going to college? Boyfriend?

Sam's phone chirped with message from Bobby sending them to a hunt in the same place they'd last seen Bella. Dean slipped his mask on and Sam sighed in sadness. So close to their Bells, but so far away..

When they arrived in Phoenix, the first thing they did was check into a motel. After that, they decided to hit up a local watering hole. Sam was nervous about drinking with his new fake ID, but Dean told him to suck it up and drink..

'The Canteen' was a hole in the wall place but it seemed to do a good business. They ordered a few beers and claimed a pool table. They hustled a few games, made some money and seemed to be having a good night..

Dean laughed when one of his favorite Cake songs came on the jukebox. He rolled up his sleeves and started singing along while he played against Sam.

"I want a girl with a mind like a diamond. I want a girl who knows what's best. I want a girl with shoes that cut, and eyes that burn like cigarettes"

Dean knew his perfect female was probably nowhere out there. She had to be as sexy as him.. He would love it if he found a female hunter who could keep up. The only one he knew was Jo and other than being jailbait, she was most likely an undercover lesbian.. He wanted a girl who could keep up with him in drinking, and who knew her way around an engine..

"I want a girl with the right allocations. Who's fast and thorough, and sharp as a tack. She's playing with her jewelry. She's putting up her hair. She's touring the facility, and picking up slack."

But until he found that girl, which would be never in his mind, he would play the field and scratch his itch whenever it needed it.

He noticed a lovely ass swaying by the jukebox and suddenly felt VERY itchy. He missed his shot due to the distraction and didn't even bitch when he had to surrender the run of the table to his brother.

Zooming out of her ass, he noticed she was a very nice looking (from the back anyway) brunette. She had lovely curves, certain ones currently wrapped in black leather to keep decency. A very short black leather skirt.. A very tight black leather halter top.. She also had on thigh-high leather black boots with "fuck-me" heels on them. She had a poolstick planted firmly between her legs as she swayed back and forth waiting to take her shot. Dark curls cascaded down her back to her waist and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

"I want a girl with a short skirt, and a long jacket..."

The girl turned to take her shot and from the side profile she looked almost familiar. He wondered if he could use the "Have we met in my dreams" line and get away with it since it was halfway a true question. He noticed she had a perfect rack- not too big, not too small.. He groaned.

"Sammy, I'm getting another beer."

He walked to the bar and ordered a few more beers actually, along with a couple shots of tequila.

"Whiskey sour on the rocks, two bottles and a shot'a crown, barkeep." He heard from beside him. He glanced over and saw a very female hand.. His eyes travelled up and there she was.

He must have caught her eye because she turned to him with a smirk, "Hey there, Cowboy. See somethin' ya like?"

His eyes widened as his heart almost stopped...

"Bella?!"

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella was itching for some entertainment as she loaded up her black Dodge Viper. She was finally 18, and free of that harpy Renee!

She had no clue the real reason her mother had taken her away when she was so small. She'd never really been a parent to Bella. She'd left her to her own devices mostly, only turning mean and angry when Bella was talking to Charlie on the phone, asking about the boys visiting and learning to research hunts on her own.

Renee was a horrible mother. To Bella anyway. She'd had another child with a new husband named Phil. His name was Zeke. Bella hadn't gotten to bond with him much... Renee had kept her away from him. Perhaps she was worried about what Bella would have told the small boy.

Armed with a new mint fake ID, she had went to 'The Canteen' for a few beers. She would crash in a motel and head to a motel for the night before heading to Bobby's.. She would beg for a case. She had spoken to her dad this morning and he had wished her well. She had made him promise not to tell Sam and Dean.. Her Uncle John had grumbled about that but she wanted them to find out after she had a few solo hunts under her belt.

It was pretty early and the bar was almost empty so she grabbed a table and figured as the locals started making bets she would have no problem taking their money..

She had laughed when the Cake song came on the jukebox, thinking about Dean. She had thought of him often, her affection for him never waivering. She had swayed along to the song before walking up to the bar, alcohol on her mind.

She noticed quite the attractive guy checking her out to her right so she turned with a smirk on her face and a quip on her tongue...

Her stomach clenched.

There was no way.. No way in HELL!

But the look on the guy's face said it all.. And it was confirmed when he said her name..

"Bella?!"

"Dean..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SHORT SKIRT, LONG JACKET. That is a CAKE song, as mentioned. I do not profit from the use of it's lyrics in this fanfiction nor does the site currently hosting this forum.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. 02

Dean shook off his shock. Ironically, 'Shoot to Thrill' had started blaring..

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, turning only to down the shot she had ordered and slap money on the bar.

"I could ask you the same thing! Aren't you supposed to be living some great normal life?"

Bella scoffed, "Please. I was raised a hunter, I'll die a hunter. I packed up and left Renee.." He didn't need to know how long she'd been on her own... Or how long she'd technically been hunting...

"Why would you do that? You had a chance!"

"A chance at WHAT? Watching life pass me by? Or maybe you wanted me to stay my mom's little bitch and silently put up with her hating me."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yes! My dad knows everything. I made him promise not to tell you.. Or Sammy."

A hurt look flashed through Dean's eyes quickly before it was gone again, "You did? Why..?"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, "You would have tried to stop me.. It's not like you guys really fought to be in my life anymore anyways. I'm probably still just little Bells to you.. The girl who got sent away."

She turned to walk away with her drinks but Dean grabbed her shoulder, "HEY! WE didn't send you away. Remember that, Princess?"

"You sure didn't come and get me either! Do you know how many nights I stayed awake, bags packed, just waiting on a rescue mission?!"

Dean growled and ran a hand through his hair, "We can't talk about this now. Too public. Do you at least want to come over to the table and tell Sammy happy birthday? I'm sure he'd shit his panties."

Bella tried unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh, "You're still ragging on him?"

"Eh, he's my brother. Gotta do something."

They walked over together and Bella motioned for Dean to stay silent. She walked around the table, keeping her back to Sam before bending over, not caring that he (and Dean) could see ample amounts of her cleavage.

"Well hello there, Birthday Boy!"

Sam's eyes widened and his shot went completely off the table. "BELLS!?"

She laughed and straightened up before holding her arms out to the young hunter, "Happy birthday, twin!"

Sam laughed and pulled her in for a crushing hug, spinning her around as they both laughed together.

Dean was sullen on the inside. She hadn't offered HIM a hug.. She hadn't laughed with HIM.. No, all he got was apparently a bitchy Bells..

Sam asked her all the same questions and actually had the nerve to ask what hotel she was staying at. Was Sam already hitting on Bella? For God's sake didn't she just call him her TWIN?!

"I'm at the hotel of the undecided. I've got everything packed, just no bed yet. It's fine. I'll think of something."

"Stay at our hotel. That way we can hang out."

Bella smiled and if Dean did 'Chick Flick' moments, he's sure his heart would have flipped or whatever.

"Sure! I was actually gonna finish my drink and head out.. Your brother pretty much caused me to shot-gun it all so I'll head by the local liquor store and we can continue the party."

"Sounds good to me, Bells. What about you Dean?"

Dean was snapped out of his perusal of Bella and nodded, "Yeah yeah. Sure. Fine."

Bella smirked, "Something wrong, Dean-o?"

Dean finished off his beer, "Not at all, Belly-Bean. Just gonna gear up for what I predict is going to be a VERY long night."

Exactly 25 minutes later, Dean and Sam were watching Bella pull up in her own baby.

Sam gushed over it. Dean stayed leaning against the Impala while Sam went all around the Dodge.

He jumped when Bella spoke from beside him, "So you ended up with Baby after all?"

Dean smirked, "Of course I did. And the car that my brother is drooling over?"

"HE was a gift from Charlie. His name is Alpha."

Dean nodded, grabbing a beer from a case he'd purchased and popping it open before doing the same with a second that he offered to her.

"Wanna hash this out here in the parking lot while Sammy's drooling? You don't seem too pissed at him."

Bella thought for a minute, taking a long draw on her beer before nodding, "Sure. Rooms should be a place to relax before a hunt and a place to argue only after one.."

She placed her beer gently on the trunk of the Impala before grabbing Dean by the scruff of his shirt and pinning him down next to it, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME?!"

Calmly, he grabbed the two pressure points on her wrist, causing her to release his shirt. He gently pushed her away, though his eyes betrayed him. He was quite angry about that little move.

"Be civil. We're in public. Do that again and I'll have you on your ass." He warned. "As for the rest, Bells we tried! I tried to get to you while that bitch was putting you in the car!"

"Yeah but why didn't you get me AFTER? Hell, Dean! It's been ELEVEN YEARS!"

"Dad and Charlie never came back to Arizona after we left you with us... Charlie visited you but that was it. After that, we still never knew where you were. Charlie couldn't risk a federal kidnapping charge because he knew he'd get locked up forever and then demons would swarm. I wanted to come and get you, Bells. We both did. But we didn't know where you were and honestly after awhile we started to think you were better off having a normal life."

"DEAN WINCHESTER THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I HAVE EVER HEARD! I waited for you. I cried for you! How can you tell me, after the first 7 years of my life, that I was better off with some bitch I didn't even know!?"

"I just wanted better for you! We both did! I'm going to die, a bloody and violent death. Sammy is going to die the same way! We didn't want that for you."

"WELL THAT ISN'T UP TO YOU!" She screamed.

Sam stood by, watching. Dean and Bella had gotten closer and closer to each other as they yelled.

"Dudes. Just kiss and get it over with already."

In perfect synchronization, both snapped their heads towards him, "WHAT?"

Sam shrugged, "Look how close you two are.."

The looked back at each other and jumped apart, causing Sam to laugh more.

"Bells, you used to say you were going to marry Dean when we were kids. Is that not true anymore? Breaking the engagement?"

Bella growled and shot a glare at Sam before picking her bags up and stalking towards the hotel office, "I AM SO GETTING MY OWN ROOM!"


	4. 03

Bella POV

With a huff, I threw my bags onto the spare bed and myself onto the other. Fuck Sam.

Did I still think Dean was attractive? Yes.  
Am I happy to be with them again? Yes.

But I still had a lot of hurt to get over. They'd all but abandoned me and it seems they lived a happy go-lucky life without me and would probably have been content to stay that way.

Thinking like a hunter, I quickly got up and began to salt the borders of my room. I also used carpet fresh to make a rather nice devil's trap, a trick I found that had actually worked while with my mother. She'd been so mad, but when I purchased the stuff myself she could suck it- and I'd told her as such.

I didn't love my mother. Sad, but true. She'd been absentee from my life for years and then BAM!- Ripped away from the only family I'd ever known.. She'd placed all these bogus restrictions on my dad just so we could see each other. She didn't even act like a parent either. I'd get myself up for school, wait for the bus all alone.. Come home, do my homework, and make dinner.. I'd burned myself quite a few times teaching myself and I played my own nurse too.

Pain is just weakness leaving the body..

Once I hit my teens, I was able to get a membership to the gym at the YMCA to tone my muscles. Hard days and long nights of burning agony in my muscles, but eventually that stopped. On one of Renee's whims, we'd taken all the classes for martial arts that she could find. It made me think of my time spent in Bobby's old scrap yard.. Once, we'd even cleared it out and had a battle royale Thunderdome style.

A knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts. I grabbed my knife and edged to the door, slowly peeking it open.

Sammy's goofy grin could have blinded me through the crack I'd made.

With a growl, I closed the door to unlatch it and then opened it, careful not to break my salt line.

"May I help you boys?" I purred irritatedly.

"We come bearing a case and booze." Dean replied, holding up what looked to be a case of beer.. Then he smacked Sam's arm and he called attention to his laptop.

"Yeah sure, come in. No funny business, I'm still pissed. And don't break my salt."

Dean POV

Walking into her room, I was quite impressed.. And maybe even a little jealous. Sam and I were packed into our room like sardines and she had an extra bed! Guess that's our fault though, not hers.. Well.. Sam's anyways. What a little bitch.

I noted the devil's trap on the floor, "That work?"

Bella smirked and grabbed a beer from my case, popping it open, "Of course it works. If it hadn't been tested I wouldn't have done it... Easily taken care of by house keeping."

I nodded, "Impressive, Bells."

I saw her flinch and it felt like a punch to my heart. I hated how abandoned she must feel. I felt the same way when Dad and Charlie used to leave us at hotels for days.. We'd left her with Renee for years.

Sam took command of the tiny hotelroom table and started talking about the new case.

"Seems like there's a basic Salt & Burn in Florida.. There's also a werewolf in Louisiana, a Djinn in North Carolina and, cliche of cliches, witches in Salem, Mass... Take your pick."

"Would you not usually look for cases in the state you're already in?" She quipped, taking a draw on her beer.

"Usually, but we figured you'd want to be out of Arizona as fast as possible.."

She made a face of agreement and killed her beer, tossing the one in the trash before opening another. She held it for a minute and I had it all figured out. She drank like Charlie. Kill the first one, nurse the rest.. Unless you were going to get drunk.

I tuned out their chatter, stupidly, and began to once again take in Bella.

She was so beautiful. It did make me feel like a perv, kinda.. She was legal now.. But this was Bella. I'd grown up with this girl. I'd protected this girl just like I protected Sam, lil Bitch. But now she wasn't a little girl.. She was a strong woman. You could tell just by looking at her that she had the strength and stealth of a panther.. Or any wild cat really. Her hair was so long that following it all the way down could end up with you slapped because it was right above her tailbone. I would love to run my fingers through it.. Like one kick ass angel.. Perhaps I shouldn't touch her at all, even in passing. I'd been to Hell...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pillow being thrown at my face, "DEAN!"

I glared at my brother, "WHAT?! Little bitch."

"Jerk.. We agreed on the Salem case but Bella wants to make a stop at Bobby's. Good with you?"

"Uh yeah, yeah.. Sure."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "What were you thinking so hard about?"

I cleared my throat, "Hell.."

She looked confused and Sam looked guilty..

"I think I'm going to run across the street and grab some pie. Anyone want anything?"

I stifled how her laughter made me feel inside, "You still have an obsession with pie?"

"Pie is amazing and never lets you down." I quipped.

She shook her head, "I'll have a slice of their pizza, a cream soda and grab a thing of Gatorade. I have money in my-"

"-Nope! It's on me. Especially seeing as Sam pissed you off and caused you to get your own room."

I ignored my brother's glare, "Sammy?"

"Water with anything that looks edible without meat."

"Aww Sammy. You're still doing the vegetarian thing? How do you survive?! The salads at that gas station are actually good though. All their stuff is. It's like a mini-diner. Amazing."

"It's not a THING, but yes. And fine. I'll have a water and a salad with ranch dressing."

Bella POV

Dean left and I instantly turned to Sam, "What happened to him?"

He looked straight at me as if expecting me to believe his honesty, but I still knew his tick. "Nothing.. Same ol' Dean."

I growled and launched myself forwards, pressing my knees into his chest as I pinned him on the floor, "That is NOT the same old Dean! You looked guilty when he said Hell. WHY?!"

He struggled a bit before giving up, "You realize it's completely emasculating to have a female pin me like this."

"SAM! STOP FUCKING AROUND!"

He sighed, "Dean went to Hell..."

"WHAT?!"

"DEAN WENT TO HELL-"

And that's when the door opened and Dean was back..


	5. 04

_Normal POV_

Dean's face paled as he took in the sight of Bella with his brother pinned down and him screaming out secrets. Then the anger came.

He placed the food down before turning and slamming the door closed.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAM!?"

"Uhm.. Uh.."

"That was MY thing to tell IF I WANTED TO... AND I DIDN'T!"

Bella stood off of Sam and stood infront of Dean. Her eyes were glassy and her voice was small, "You went to Hell?"

Dean's anger deflated and he looked ashamed, "Yeah Bells.. I went to Hell."

_Bella POV_

I was trying very hard to push back my tears. Dean, my amazing and strong childhood hero, had went to Hell...

I honestly couldn't fathom it. That would mean Dean had died, right? And that when he died he'd been a bad person?

Dean was never a bad person.. No matter how much of a 'meanie butt' he was when I was little, he'd also been my knight in shining armor. He'd saved me from vampires, rescued me from witches.. Once, I broke my leg when we were helping with a ghost hunt and he'd carried me all the way back to the Impala.. And we'd been a good ways away from it just in case.

So what had caused Dean to be sent to HELL?

"Why?"

I hated myself for how small and weak I sounded. But my heart was breaking for the man infront of me.

"It's all my fault." I heard Sam say, and I turned to look at him.

"What?"

I was led over to sit on my bed by Dean and he squatted down infront of me, "I went to Hell.. I made a deal with a Crossroads Demon.. I did it to save Sam. And I would do it again. Sam died.. So I made a deal to bring him back."

She glared at Sam, "How is that your fault?!"

"Because I was tainted.. When we were kids, the demon that killed mom fed me his blood.. He wanted to make me one of his children and we were supposed to lead some army. Dean and I went around trying to take him out while Dad was going for revenge.. It was down to me and one other and well.. He killed me."

Her eyes widened. "Woah woah woah.. So not only did Sam DIE but YOU-" she turned to glare at me, her beautiful hair flowing like silk as she turned.. (So not manly thoughts. Dammit Dean) "-YOU went to HELL and NO ONE TOLD ME?!"

I winced, "Bells.. That's not exactly something you want to go around telling people."

"WHAT?! SO NOW I AM JUST PEOPLE?! WHAT THE FUCK DEAN!?"

I growled, "STOP twisting this around! I went to Hell! Okay?! And even though you are still one of the most important people in my ENTIRE LIFE, it's not something I want to talk about!"

"How did you get out?" She growled..

I blinked, "Excuse me?"

She started looking at Sam and I suspiciously, "How.. Did you.. Get out?"

"I'm still really not sure but-"

"Wrong answer".. Then Sam and I were practically swimming in Holy Water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things should start looking more normal since I think I figured out my spacing issue now...


	6. 05

_Bella POV_

I almost laughed at myself when all I got after their bath in Holy Water was glares.

Almost.

"A girl can never be too careful." I preened.

Dean ripped away half his shirt to reveal a tattoo.. I drooled a little bit on the inside (Dean's still hot... Come on) but then focused on the strange choice of ink.

"Dean, why are you flashing your nipple at me?"

I heard Sam swallow a laugh before answering, "Look at the tattoo."

"So he has ink. Big deal. I've got a tattoo as well.."

Dean huffed, "It's a symbol that stops possession! Dammit Bells, it's US!"

"You don't know how you got out of HELL! Come on!"

"Had you let me FINISH you would know it was-"

"Me." a strange voice said from behind me.

I turned and in an instant I had my gun, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Dean pushed my gun down, "Bella. This is Cas."

"And how did he get in here?!"

"I am an angel of the Lord." This Cas person stated.

I burst out laughing, "Oh that's rich. Really. An angel. Don't you have a cloud to be sitting on with a harp or something?"

He looked confused, "I am not a cherub."

I cleared my throat, "Okay. So you are, supposedly, an angel."

"I am an angel of the Lord." He stated again, almost like a robot.

"You sure? You're a little weird."

"Cas isn't used to humans, Bells." Sam stated, drying his hair with a towel.

"It is I who raised Dean from Perdition. He is needed."

I glanced at Dean before looking back at Cas, "Needed?"

"To stop the end of the world, yes."

_Dean POV_

Bella's face was quite comical. I had VIP status and it's about time she figured it out. At least it put Hell and torture out of her mind...

"So! Why are you HERE? In my room?"

"I sensed Dean's need of me. I've known Dean all of his life.. Hello Isabella."

"Dude, my name is BELLA." She growled.

Cas looked confused, "No. You are Isabella Marie Swan, offspring of Renee and Charles Swan. Conceived in-"

"WOAH! Stop right there, feather butt. I meant that I don't go by Isabella. I prefer to be called Bella."

"Just like we call you Cas but your name is Castiel." Dean tacked on.

Realization flickered through Cas' eyes, "I am sorry."

"Talk about my parents CONCEIVING ME again and we won't be friends anymore."

He frowned more, if that was possible, "Then may I request you not imply there are feather on my hindquarters?"

Bella giggled, "I like you, Cas."

"Er.. Thank you?"

I cleared my throat, "Okay Cas."

"You are no longer upset?" He questioned, looking at me in his normal way.

"Nope. All good here."

With a flutter of wings and no goodbye, Cas was gone in normal fashion.

Bella was back to smirking at me, "So you've got an angel on the payroll? Nice."

"Don't you mean WE?"

She looked down and picked at the motel comforter, "Dean. You're meant to save the world.. I'm just Bella Swan. I think it's best that we do this hunt and I go to Bobby's to get an assignment on my own."

My hands clenched, "No dice. You come with us or we don't go. That's the deal."

"Dean-"

"No. You had planned to come with us before you met Cas. You're not leaving now just because you found out we have a main mission to go with our side missions."

Sam broke the tension by placing Bella's not-so-hot pizza between us along with my pie.

We ate in relative silence.

"We uh.. We have to leave pretty decently tomorrow. Bobby's first, then the mission. No point in having two cars." Sam said, clearly not liking the silence in the room.

"Yeah uhm.. Goodnight then guys."

Back in our own room, I was almost asleep when I heard her start screaming...


	7. 06

**DEAN POV**

I didn't think about anything at all. Once Bella started screaming, I lost all control of anything. I shot up out of the chair I'd been about to sleep in (since I had lost the coin toss with Sammy and he'd gotten the bed), grabbed my pistol and burst out of our room.

"Bella?!" I pounded on her door, but all I could hear were the screams and my heart pounding in my ears. With a growl, I kicked own her door and rushed in.. Salt lines be damned. They could be fixed.

But no one was in the room with her.. She was in her bed, thrashing around. I put the safety on my pistol and set it on her nightstand before sitting gently on the bed to pull her into my arms. "Bells? BELLS.. It's okay. It's me. It's Dean."

Her eyes shot open and looked around wildly before settling on my face, "Dean.."

I watched relief flood those Bambi eyes that had always gotten to me and couldn't help asking, "What happened?"

I wished I hadn't asked as tears pooled and fell, "You went to Hell."

I sighed and shifted to lay her down on the bed before standing up. She grabbed my arm, eyes begging me not to leave and I shook my head.

"I'm going to close the door, fix the salt line and then you and I are going to have a long talk.. There are things that obviously need to be talked about tonight."

She sighed and sat up on the bed with a nod. As she looked down to fiddle with her fingers, I was reminded of the small girl who used to beg to cuddle with me when she was having nightmares or a hard time sleeping.. The girl who needed me and I let her down. 

As soon as I sat back down, she was throwing herself into my arms. I almost protested, but it felt so good that I just couldn't find it in me to push her away. 

"Yes, Bella. I went to Hell. I explained my reasons why.."

"Dean, that isn't what hurts. What hurts is that I knew without knowing."

That threw me for a loop, "Excuse me?"

"I used to have dreams about you.. You were hooked to all sorts of chains and I could feel the heat. You were yelling for Sammy.. Yelling for me.. Yelling for someone, anyone to help you. I didn't think it was real but.."

Bella was having prophetic dreams? Or were they simply sent to Bella because she was a weakness and Lucifer could see every bit of your soul..?

"We will have to talk to Cas about that. He can tell us if the angels-"

"Hello Dean.. Bella." 

She jumped three feet into the air and hid under the covers, "FUCKING HELL!"

I smirked and uncovered her head, "You get used to it." 

She glared at me and then at Castiel and I raised an eyebrow, "Cas. We talked about this. Knock knock."

"Oh! Uh. Who's there? Right?"

Bella snorted, "I think he was saying you need to knock, not tell a joke."

"Oh. Yes. I am unaccustomed to human humor. Anyways, Dean needed to speak with me, so here I am."

I groaned, "Cas, I meant later. Bella and I are having a talk."

She shook her head, "No. We might as well do this now."

Castiel tilted his head, "Dean, were you engaging in REM sleep in Bella's bed?"

"What?"

"You are in attire men in these days use for sleeping or recovering from coitus while trying to hide nudity."

Talk about a face-palm moment.. "Bella had a nightmare.. I wasn't thinking."

Bella giggled, "It's fine, Dean."

Even so, I grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over my lap, "Cas, Bella had dreams-"

"About you being in Hell with Lucifer. I know."

"What does it-"

"Mean?"

Bella growled, "Castiel.. If you do not stop interrupting Dean I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut. You're an angel so use your manners."

He looked chastened, "I apologize. Dean?"

I cleared my throat to push down my irritation and was shocked when Bella slipped her hand into my own. I looked down at our joined hands in shock before putting my normal 'Dean' face on and looking at Cas, "Yes.. Is she having dreams like this for a reason or was it Lucifer simply messing with her because of me?"

Castiel shifted in his weird way that he usually does, "I am not sure. I will get back to you." 

Then he was gone.

A thick silence surrounded Bella and I. It felt like it was going to suffocate me the longer it went on. I was left staring down at our joined hands again with a million thoughts in my head. Why did she hold my hand? Why did I care? This was Bella, little Bells.. But she wasn't so little anymore.. Charlie would shoot me in the ass for what I was thinking about his daughter. But she looked so beautiful and her skin looked so soft.. Her hand felt soft.. 

If I hadn't already been to Hell, I would say I'm going back there. 

"Dean?" 

My eyes shot up to hers and I was captured. Everything seemed like slow motion as I lifted my free hand and lightly brushed my thumb over her lower lip, freeing it from her teeth. She always bit her lip when she was nervous as a kid, funny that she did it even now. My hand lingered on her cheek and she nuzzled into it almost.

She let out a shaky laugh and I raised an eyebrow, not wanting to be the one to break the silence.. Not sure if I even could.

"Even after all this time, you still make my heart beat faster than anyone else."

**Bella POV**

I watched shards of pain crackle in his beautiful green eyes. What I'd said had hurt him?

"Why?" I whispered.

He pulled away as if he'd been burned and stood off the bed, "You know we can't. Ever."

I felt fury rip through me, "Why?! Tell me why! I'm not a little girl anymore, Dean. You don't have to protect me from anything, including  _ **you**_."

He flinched and I almost backed down. I knew his pain, I'd seen it with my own eyes.. Kind-of.

Almost..

He remained silent and I clenched my fist, "Dean!"

"Fine! Everything I love gets hurt. That's what I do. I get people hurt, or killed. I did things. Horrible things."

I narrowed my eyes, "You think I don't know?"

I saw the small shiver and the flash of broken-ness in his eyes before they were covered again, "I wish you didn't. You knowing doesn't change anything. We're hunters. You know that kind of life isn't for us. We don't get to have that."

I crossed my arms, "Get to have what?"

I wanted to hear him say it.

"Love. We don't get to have love, Bells. We don't get feelings. We don't get anything but what we have. Saving people and killing things.. We all have targets on our backs. We're all going to die horribly and painfully. I wish you had stayed out of this life."

"I never left."

He stood up and walked to the door, "Fix your salt line."

And then he was gone and I was alone again. 

I flopped back on my bed with a huff. It wasn't like I was in love with Dean, but I did love him. I did want to see if it would go anywhere, even though I knew I shouldn't. 

I fell into a fitful sleep, but I had no more nightmares that night..


	8. 07

**Bella POV**

The next morning, I quickly showered, dressed and packed. I wanted to get the Hell out of the little hotel room and out of Arizona. I messed up the devil's trap on the floor so that it didn't resemble something that would make the management call the police and nodded my satisfaction at it's normalcy. It would pass in any case. 

I hefted my bag with me to check-out of my room and then hit the Continental Breakfast for some fuel. For such a small hotel, they had quite a spread and I enjoyed myself immensely. I knew that such a luxury would be scarce as I got back in to hunting, so I would enjoy the little things. I enjoyed a cup of coffee as I booted my laptop up, scanning the headlines along the way to Bobby's house to see if there was anything major needing attention. The world was full of the "big bad" and I was going to stop as many as I could before one "ganked" (Dean's word, not mine) me one day.. 

I raised an eyebrow as Sammy came strolling in as I sat down with my fresh waffle and a new cup of coffee. He gave me a small smile and held a finger up with a gesture towards the free food. I snorted out a laugh and nodded back, spreading a hand out as if to say "be my guest." I was acutely aware of his movements even as I kept my eye on the news ticker I had tacked to my desktop, enjoying a game of Spider Solitaire casually as I munched away on my food. 

"Mornin' Bells." Sam greeted. I looked up and couldn't help but return his bright smile.

"Mornin' Sam. Where's your brother?"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? Dean? Up in time for breakfast? That part hasn't changed, Bells."

I nodded, "Yeah, well I'm already checked out. I'm not above leaving him here for some shut eye after breakfast and you two catching up."

Sam frowned, "Don't be like that."

I clenched my fist hard enough to break my plastic fork and scowled at it before turning my heated gaze to my 'twin' as he dug into his own waffle. "Be like what? You act like we're supposed to be this amazing team who is finally reunited to take down Big Bad and save the world. Cas said it was all about you and Dean. The Winchester Brothers. Nothing about little Bella Swan, okay?"

"Look.. I know you're really upset still-"

"Upset? Upset doesn't cover any of this. I can almost get over the fact that no one came to rescue me from my psychotic mother, but Dean went to Hell.. Was no one going to tell me ever? Like at all? You guys can't expect me to just get over years of abandonment and then gloss over that fact. Add to that you've got a fuckin angel on the books, a mission to save the entire world, and your brother is locked up tighter than Fort Knox. I can be whatever I want to be. See you at Bobby's."

I slammed my laptop closed and shoved it in my side bag, moving swiftly out of the lobby. I took my phone out of my pocket and began scrolling through my music as I made my way to my car. 

I should have known better...

*OOMPF* Hot coffee all over my shirt..

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck?"

I heard the all-to-familiar husky laugh, "Where were you going in such a hurry, Hells Bells?"

I glared up at Dean, "You're supposed to be asleep."

He raised an eyebrow, "I am? I could have sworn we were supposed to be heading to Bobby's."

"You're a late sleeper.." I mentally slapped myself for that weak statement.

"There's a thing called an alarm. Besides, this way I get to eat a bit before hitting the road. What's got you so pissy?"

I glanced down at my soaked shirt, now-empty coffee cup on the ground and back up to Dean, "Ask your brother. And you owe me a fuckin coffee at some point."

I pushed past him to my car and sighed happily as I slid into the seat. Alpha was the only thing that had never let me down. I plugged my phone into the AC Adapter and activated my Pandora app since I was about to be driving. That's the great thing about the new burner phones these days, you could still have all the great things about a plan cell and there's no trail leading back to you.   
I turned my key distractedly as I reached into my bag for a new shirt. Alpha had been my home-base several times so I was more than comfortable inside. Perhaps a little too comfortable.. I pulled my soaked shirt over my head and was about to pull my new one over when I heard a strangled, choking sound from beside me. I smirked and slipped my shirt on before shifting to look. 

Dean stood there with a bag in his mouth, a coffee in each hand and eyes wider than Texas. 

"Cat got your tongue there, Dean?"

He held out the fresh coffee and I took it with a nod. He shifted the bag to his hand and cleared his throat, "You just flash everyone some skin when you feel like it?"

I rolled my eyes, "You act like I was nude." I smirked and gave him a sweet voice, "Haven't you seen a bra before, Dean? Perhaps one with the boob-meat inside it?"

He growled, "Of course I have! But damn, Bella! You never know who's watching.. Pervs everywhere."

I raised an eyebrow, "Like you? Or are you just jealous?"

I was baiting him and he knew it. He opened his mouth to reply but Sam walked inbetween us, "Ready to go?"

I smiled sweetly and closed my door before sliding my sunglasses onto my face, "I'll see you boys there."

**Dean POV**

I frowned when Bella simply took off. I'm sure she knew where Bobby's was, but that wasn't the point. She was pushing us away.. And us included me.. And I didn't like that idea.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked, sliding into the passenger's seat and giving me a pointed look.

"Me? Why does it have to be me? She told me when she ran into me, literally, that I was supposed to ask YOU why she was so pissy." 

He laughed, "I made her pissy because I talked to her about you, man. So whatever you did to her, you should tell her you're sorry."

I shot him a glare and cranked the radio up before speeding out of the hotel parking lot. The faster we got out of this cop-having town, the faster I could gun Baby and hopefully catch up to Bella.

Sam occupied himself by reading a book along the way so I was left to my thoughts. Normally, I would enjoy having a drive without a lot of chit-chat, but today I really would have been happy for the distraction. If I was really the reason for Bells being so torn up, that would suck. I know I'm not the most eloquent and respectful person, but I do care about people.. Very few people, but people. 

I wanted to make Bella happy. I know she was sore at us for leaving her with her mom, but we were just kids when she was taken. As far as we all knew, Bella was living a great life with her mom. She was getting to be a normal kid with a stable life. We missed her, and we were sure she missed us, but I also thought that after awhile Bella would forget all about the adventures we used to have in the backseat.. She had grown into a beautiful woman and my ego appreciated the fact that she still had an interest in me.. But was it the me now? No. Of course not. I had to face facts- Bella and I knew nothing about each other any longer. 

Sometimes I wish that Cas had just left me in Hell.. I didn't deserve- 

"You don't think you deserve to be saved?" 

I jumped, swerving and causing Sam to bump his head against his window. He glared at me and I glared at Cas, "Cas! What the hell, man?!"

He simply blinked in that clueless puppy sort of way before repeating, "You don't think you deserve to be saved?" 

"Stay out of my head, Cas!" I growled, "You may have pulled me from the hot box but that does not give you free permissions to go digging around in my brain."

"Dean. I do not think you understand how this is all meant to work."

"This?"

"Your life. God's plan has always been for man and woman to come together in a union. You seem to see Bella as a suitable mating partner and the same with her. Why do you not choose her?"

I could have banged my head against the steering wheel, and would have if I wasn't driving.

"Castiel.. Hunters do not get to have that life. I saw what happened to my mother when my dad tried to have that.. When he tried to give Sammy and me a real life. You think I want to risk that?"

"Everyone dies, Dean."

"Everyone doesn't die the way a hunter dies.."

I met Cas' eyes in the mirror before he repeated, "Everyone dies, Dean." 

Then the backseat was empty again.

Dean glanced over at his brother and Sam just shrugged and turned back to his book. On one hand, he was smart to say nothing but half of Dean wanted to open up.. 

Dean nodded to himself, "No chick flick moments." [  
](http://api.ning.com/files/pBrEDFyKDmOG-Mv68Zixq6QTqgK-Tf7TSF7eosBXh4NVay-FbU8VeIQhIojCE6NfJc0qvvwDzCunRU0z3xT*nHOnL5vvaELS/cf.jpg)

He turned the radio up to a volume that would occupy his thoughts but not disturb Sam's reading and drove on.


	9. 08

**Bella POV**

I had no idea how far ahead I was of the boys and I really didn't care at the moment. I was alone with the open road, my music and my thoughts.. Unfortunately, most of my thoughts centered around Dean, Sam and our situation.

Had I perhaps been given a prophetic dream? If I was seeing the future, did that make me prophet? That seemed unlikely because from what I knew, but there was a chance. If I wasn't a prophet, I was some weird psychic chick that had no control over what she saw in her head. That was a big sac'a useless.

"Stupid Winchesters." I muttered to myself. 

Shifting in my seat, I wished I had a travelling partner to switch with like Sam and Dean did. I was going to have to stop somewhere soon for lunch.. I didn't really want to foot the bill for another hotel room so maybe when I was ready to stop for the night there would be a campground somewhere I could park at.

I pulled into a gas station and waved some cash at the window of the store. The attendant nodded and I heard the hum of the pump activating. I checked my phone as I started pumping and laughed at the unknown number, the text giving the owner away immediately.

'Guess who, Bells.'

'Well Twin. Pretty sneaky. When did you lift my number?'

'Sometime last night. Where are you?'

I glanced around and gave Sam a few vague details about where I was and my future plans.

'We'll find you later, Belly Bean'

I glared at the text on my phone before snapping my head up as the latch on the gas pump flicked. I glanced briefly at the total as I closed everything up. I slid my phone into my pocket, not bothering to reply as I walked into the gas station. It looked run down but still in business and I nodded to the same attendant before walking down the snack aisle. I grabbed a few bags of chips and a six-pack of Mtn Dew, making my way back to the counter.

"I'm gonna set these here. I'm gonna stock up for my trip."

The attendant nodded at me with almost lifeless eyes and I stiffened. Hopefully, this guy wasn't possessed and he was just stuck in a monotonous loop of gas station shifts.. I grabbed some water, some beef jerky and a few more things (like a great pair of large sunglasses with rhinestones on them.. I have a thing for sunglasses, don't judge me) before finally finishing up. The guy moved like a zombie as he keyed my purchases in, exchanged cash with me and bagged my items.

The creepy feeling hadn't left..

"Er.. Thanks."

Again, he nodded. I walked backwards out of the store, turning only when I was a safe distance away and swiftly making my way back to my car. I threw my stuff in the back and quickly started my car and left. I pulled over about five miles away under a billboard and killed the engine. Guilt filtered through me as I thought of the cashier. If he was possessed and I had just left that way, I had condemned his soul to die. I was a hunter, dammit!... But I was a hunter without backup and any way to call FOR backup if something went wrong.. no one knew where I was.. 

I exited my car with a groan and popped my trunk. I lifted the false bottom and sighed happily when I saw all my lovely 'toys' where they were supposed to be. I removed my favorite handgun and placed it in my ankle holster before replacing the false bottom and moving to arrange all my snack items. Every once in awhile a car would pass, but nothing happened to make me feel in danger.. But I still couldn't shake the cashier.. With a groan, I pulled my phone out of my pocket...

**Sam POV**

Dean was fidgeting and I knew that meant we were about to stop for snacks and a stretch. I felt my phone go off and looked at the screen.

'Really bad feeling about the gas station I just stopped at. Possible possession. Thinking of checking it out.'

My blood ran cold. I know she was raised as a hunter, but she'd been out of the game for awhile.

'Where are you, B?'

She sent me the vague details of where she was and I was able to pin-point the area she was in. I told Dean about the situation and I saw him clench the steering wheel tightly. 

'Stay put. We'll meet you where you are.'

**Dean POV**

I pushed the gas down and Sam shifted in his seat. I didn't have time to worry about what was running through his head. Bella was wanting to take on a possible, POSSIBLE, possession alone. At the speed I was going, we'd be there in ten minutes. I'm sure we'd been at least a good thirty behind her because she'd push it to get away from us.. From me.

I groaned when I saw a long set of legs stretched out on the back of a sports car. Getting closer into view, my thoughts of it being Bella were confirmed. She had apparently changed in her backseat again into a pair of black shorts and a dark purple crop top. She sat up as I pulled behind her and it was so hard to see her as the little girl who had followed me around for so long. She had more curves on display than I saw that night at the bar.. She hopped down from the trunk and I felt like I'd been socked in the gut. It was almost slow motion when she smiled and lifted up her shades, her curls moving backwards to frame her face a bit. Those Bambi eyes were killer..

"Nice of you boys to join me."

Sam laughed and swooped her into his arms, earning a laugh. It was so hard to not be jealous of the way she and Sam seemed to reconnect instantly. Then again, they had been the 'twin's.. Why wouldn't she accept him back easy? They were the same age. Not much a seven year old could have done to save a seven year old.. But I was 13.. Guilt sliced through me like a hot knife through butter.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah. So. Sam didn't tell me much.. Care to fill us in?"

She slid her feet into some strappy boot things and I got a peek of a hip tattoo before she straightened, "Stopped for gas and snacks.. The guy at the counter was so creepy. I didn't notice until I walked in the store. It looked like that gas station should have been out of service for months, maybe a year or so.. But it was fully stocked and everything so who was I to judge? When I finally looked at the guy, he had no life in his eyes.. And he moved like a zombie.."

I nodded and moved around to the trunk. Sam joined me and together we began to go through our little weapons cache. Since we didn't know exactly what we were up against, we took a bit of everything. 

"Oh look! You inherited the backseat toy store." Bella cooed, coming between us and throwing her elbows on our backs. I looked back at her with a smirk, "These toys aren't for sale." 

She smiled lazily and waved her hand towards her own car. I followed along and let out a low whistle, "Nice toys, Bells."

She gave a small bow and picked up a small bag. I'm guessing it contained her own toys. There was also a handgun strapped to her ankle that I had somehow missed, so maybe the baddies would too.

"So are we walking or what?" She asked, shifting around to tie her hair up. It was almost a pity to see that silk hair contained. 

I cleared my throat, "We can walk. Maybe we say that we caught a flat tire? Do they know you were alone?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. He didn't really look at me, ya know?"

I nodded and we started walking. It wouldn't be too long until we reached the gas station. We formed a plan as we went and then silence. 

My body coiled as the station came into sight and I heard Bella's breath hitch. "This the place?"

She nodded her confirmation and placed a hand on a holster she'd strapped onto her hip sometime while walking.

She hadn't been wrong. This station had seen better days and it almost reminded me of something from one of those Fallout games.. I walked straight up to the window where the attendant was standing and tapped it with my knuckle.

"Hey pal. Had some car trouble up the road." 

He turned slowly to look at us and I almost took a step back. Bella was right about the guy's eyes. He simply nodded at us and turned back to stare at the front. I glanced at Sam and Bella before slapping my palm on the window a few times, "Hey!"

No movement this time.. I nodded to the others and we slowly walked through the front door. We formed a sort of triangle formation so no one's back was exposed and I tried to force my body to remain casual as I leaned forward to look at the nametag. 

Skip..

I forced an easy smile on my face, "So.. Skip.. Is there a garage around that can help us or a phone we can use or..?"

He just stood there looking at me and my heebie jeebies turned into annoyance. Even possessed people usually respond to yes or no questions. I motioned for Sam and Bella to mind the gap while I stepped around the counter and laid my hand near the old cash register drawer. 

The guy didn't even flinch.

"Guys. He's not possessed. He's a puppet." I gave a big grin at the lifeless doll and patted him on the shoulder, "Ain't that right?"

The guy collapsed into a heap and a piercing shriek filled the air. This guy was a front for the business, a bad one.. So what was so time-consuming that the person controlling the puppet was doing such a bad job?

"Bells, I'm willing to bet the only money in that register is yours. Sam, didn't you say there were some semi robberies around this perimeter? Seems like we found out why. Sam, check around for an illegal power hookup outside. I'm taking Bella's money back and then she and I are going to go look around."

He raised an eyebrow and went to open his mouth but I shook my head and banged my fist on the register. It popped open easily and I gathered the meager bits, shoving them in my pocket before pulling a pistol and motioning to Bella, "You're with me."

She nodded and we moved cautiously to the EMPLOYEES ONLY entrance while the little bell signaled that Sam had left. I took a breath and noticed the building was oddly scented.. Artificially scented.

We looked at each other and with a nod, Bella kicked in the old door. It fell with a thud and I covered my face with my jacket at the dust that filtered out.. And the scent..

"Sulfer."

Then the lights went out.. 


	10. 09

**Bella POV**

I couldn't understand how it went so completely dark. It was as if the windows had been completely covered in ink or the sun had been ripped from the sky. I coughed as the dust filled my mouth and reached in my pocket for my face-mask. I pulled it on quickly and let out a breath of relief. 

"Dean?!"

I heard the click of a flashlight and looked over. I couldn't help but laugh and when he said me, he laughed too. Quite the pair, he and I. He raised an eyebrow and I did the same before reaching into my holster and pulling out my lovely little hand cannon that I pre-loaded with rock-salt bullets. My beautiful S&W 460XVR was one of my favorites. It was so perfectly versatile for this job, being able to shoot three different ammo types. He nodded with as much of an impressed look as he could and motioned towards the doorway we'd just kicked open. It was then I noticed that since the shriek and the darkness, it had been silent..

"Dean?"

"Yeah. I know. Big Bad wants to play hide and seek. Looks like it's time to call Olly Olly Oxenfree."

I snorted and we stepped into the doorway. In the dim haze of the flashlight, we were able to see it wasn't a back room any longer.. Something had carved through the floor and had made stairs of some sort. He waved his light down the hole, trying to see where the stairs led. The light faded before we could make out anything but depth.

"Lights would be perfect any time now, Sammy." I grumbled, earning a chuckle from Dean.

"What's the matter, Princess? Scared of the dark?"

Before I could give a comeback, a wave of inky black surged from the darkness and right at me. I fell backwards and hit my head, Dean yelling my name being the last thing I heard above the shriek.

_"What's the matter, Princess? Scared of the dark?"_

_I pouted as I stood in the doorway of our cabin. Uncle John and daddy had went to go pick up dinner, leaving Dean in charge of me and Sammy. Dean had gotten restless and wanted to explore. I was afraid.. Going out with daddy and Uncle John was different. They could protect me if anything bad happened. I knew that monsters were real and I was very small.._

_"It's not the dark I'm afraid of Dean!" I cried out, stomping my foot in indignation. Dean had better be careful, or I would be a mean wife to him one day._

_He stepped back onto the brightly lit front porch with a huge smile, "Awh come on, Bells. I'll protect you."_

_The light popped and went out and I whimpered, clutching onto the doorhandle. I saw his shadow and tried to focus on Dean. Dean was with me and he wouldn't let anything get me, right?_

_"You.. You won't let them eat me?"_

_I could picture his grown-up eyeroll, "Why would I do that?"_

_"Because it would be easier than a divorce!" Sammy cried from inside the house._

_"Hey! You shut up!" Dean fired back. I saw his shadowed hand raise in offering._

_"Come on, Bells. I won't let anything hurt you. Ever."_

_My heart was pounding as I slowly let go of the door and took his hand. As we stepped off the porch I could see him smile at me in the moonlight. I felt safe and happy as long as I had Dean, my protector._

_"Let's go play." I told him with a smile._

"Dammit Bella! WAKE UP!" I heard his growling voice and my eyes popped open.

"Dean?"

"Well it ain't the Easter Bunny."

"What happened?"

"This thing has shadow creatures on the payroll. They rushed us and one toppled you. You whacked your head on some broken concrete."

I slowly stood up and smiled as he handed me back my baby. "So where did they go?"

He shrugged, "Probably to collect a soul for their puppet? Until Sam gets the power on, we should stay put. This little flashlight is more of a liability if we go down there."

"You promised to protect me..." I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear. 

**Dean POV**

I looked at her though the darkness. I knew if I could see her in light and her beautiful face wasn't covered by her mask, there would be a blush. I could hear it in the way she whispered. 

I reached out and grabbed her free hand with my own, "That's all I've ever tried to do."

My heart clenched as I thought back to our argument in the hotel. It was the truth that all I wanted to do was protect her. That's all I had ever wanted to do. It was so easy to jump in when we were younger and be her hero. The light in her eyes when she would look at me made me feel warm and powerful. 

"I know." She replied, and I heard the hurt in her voice.

Before I could respond, I heard the whirr of the power lines and looked down so I wasn't blinded by stupid florescent lighting.

She pulled her hand from mine gently and brushed herself off, "Let's uh... Hunt."

I mentally face-palmed but remained stoic on the outside and nodded, "Family business."

We cautiously walked out the door and back into the main area. Whatever had swept through us had also blown through the store and wrecked it. I raised an eyebrow at Sam as he made his way through the rubble.

"It took so long because the power was never active. Whatever has a hold of this place was able to generate electricity on and off as needed. Did you find anything?"

I shook my head, "Not really. There's a giant set of stairs it threw together that leads down into a big hole. My flashlight didn't even make a dent in the darkness."

He frowned, "I doubt the gas station's power would help any. So what do we do?"

We went back and forth with a few ideas, each one shot down by the other. 

"Boys..." Bella tried to interrupt.. We kept talking.

"Boys...!" She tried again. Still nothing. 

I jumped when a shot ran out right next to me and debris fell from the ceiling. We both stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. 

"There. Much better. Now. Dean, are you sure the guy up front was... gone?"

I nodded and she looked at Sam, "No power for years? You're sure?"

He nodded.

"Well then. Let's gather all the supplies we can from this place and wipe it off the face of the Earth."

"You mean..."

She smirked and nodded, "Let's light it up."

**Bella POV**

 

It took a few hours for us to gather all the edibles we could and place them a safe enough distance from the station. Sam went back to get the Impala while Dean and I prepared the building for burning. Everything had to be salted so there was no chance of escape. I stepped into the dank ladies' room to salt the window and caught a glimpse of my reflection. 

In the glass, my reflection began to twist and change. My mirror image pulled down their mask and looked at me with a sneer.

"You know why he doesn't want you? Because you're not good enough. You're not good enough for anyone. That's why your dear daddy didn't come save you, that's why they didn't save you-- No one will save you! You're WORTHLESS."

I clenched my fist, "You're wrong. I am good enough. You're wrong."

"I'm wrong? Really? Sam and Dean are meant to save the world and you're just little Bella Swan. All too happy to drop you off at Bobby's and ride away into the classical music sunset."

"I have a place.. I know I do."

"Yes. In HELL. Not with the Winchesters. And surely not with Dean. He'll never want you, little Bella. You're not good enough for the world's most unknown savior."

"Who ever you are, tell who ever sent you that they can come and get me themselves."

I punched the mirror and watched as it fell to pieces. Dean stuck his head in the doorway and I shrugged, offering no words before exiting the room.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched me toss my empty can of salt into the pile of others, "Yeah.. Uhm.. Sam's back with the car. I'm good if you are."

I nodded, "Let's go then."

As we drove away from the burning station back to my car, the words of the mirror kept playing through my head..

_Worthless.. Not good enough.. Never want you.._

Dean POV

Though the ride was short, I could tell something was wrong with Bella the entire way back to her car. When we pulled up, she barely let Sam get the seat up before she was out and mumbling that she'd see us at Bobby's. Stunned, I watched her practically throw herself into her car before speeding away. 

Sam glared at me, "What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what is wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know, Sam! I'm just as clueless as you are."

He pulled out his phone and punched a few buttons before tossing it back in his bag with a growl, "She turned off her phone."

I sighed, "I guess we'll have to figure it out at Bobby's."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: These are Bella and Dean's masks..**

[ ](http://api.ning.com/files/Dyivh8oZtExTp3KekH59gE0jtXOTQpAW9VWf*stAk3CD3S-PY7azPjEVJ3qgSmK2vU*kc5L1*CUifKrhUGxbu1WtZ8B2SI1R/images.jpg)

[ ](http://api.ning.com/files/Dyivh8oZtExrwSa7mVAmnLSxVBCC6gw4UuD*J4KMnZbNBBtXfiyUnHiN4KN8ueo*-H1trDj9SyWDf04TOflFU7NN5-Q2OJbA/images1.jpg)

 

 

Here is Bella's S&W - Yep.. It's a real weapon, loves

[ ](http://api.ning.com/files/Dyivh8oZtEztSWMuM9muOAuVNzjvWZRys5zIEFAj2UOKqYGETjXoHY8BWUCcpCjEQXw-iZOrshX4oRAOCS8MZb6j8k65jM7-/1384577_01_s_w_hand_cannon_460xvr_magnum__640.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review. I enjoy hearing from all my readers.


End file.
